A Love Worth Fighting For
by lostsunsets
Summary: Combat Medic Lt. Quinn Fabray of the U.S. Marines is taken war prisoner after a brutal attack. Taliban forces, torture and interrogate her for info regarding a location on a Black Ops team that's about to kill their leader in a week. With nothing but the info in her head, her skill at lying, and a promise to a fallen soldier will she be able to return home to Rachel? or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've re-written this story before, but it just wasn't getting that right feel to it for me. But this is much better than what I had before. The old first chapter is still used and happened, I just wrote it into the story differently. Anyway, I'm done deleting and republishing this. This will be it. Once again, this is for my brother, who just made Captain, and my dad who comes home in 2 months. Read and enjoy!

* * *

_The plane wheels touched down on the runway and I gathered my backpack and duffel from the over hanger. Glancing out the window I saw other people's families waiting for them with signs and flags, anxious to see their husband and wives again. Smiling, I shouldered my pack on my left shoulder and the duffel on my right and got in line to exit the aircraft. This was it, the first time in two years, not through Skype or phone call or anything else like that that I'll be seeing and talking to her; my girlfriend. Yes, I, Lieutenant Quinn Fabray of the United States Marine Corps, have a girlfriend. And she's been my girlfriend ever since we both graduated high school._

_ The sound of the door opening with a hiss of air breaks my train of thought as it opens and allows the bright, shining sun in, along with the sound of cheering families. Fellow men begin to walk out and run over to their waiting families and soon enough I'm standing in the doorway, the bright sun blinds me momentarily as I look out and look for those captivating brown eyes that have held my heart since I was fifteen._

_ Stepping down the stairs, I finally spot her; she's standing off to the right in a white summer dress, her gorgeous locks flowing in the wind and those eyes shining with unshed tears. I begin to walk over to her, picking up speed with every step, until we were both practically running towards each other. And as soon as she was in my grasp, I wrapped her up in my arms and held her for dear life._

_ She smelt the way she always did and she still fit perfectly underneath my chin. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her lower back, and with a quick breath, our lips met for the first time in what seemed to have been forever. Oxygen was sucked out of us and as I broke the kiss, I felt wetness on my cheeks; she finally had released all those tears. "Shh, I know, love, I know," I whispered as she clung unto me tighter, as if she couldn't believe I was here. Her sobs continued as she clung unto me, her tears and snot getting soaked through the jacket of my uniform. "It's okay. I'm alright. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, alright? I love you, so much, Rachel. Shh."_

_ Time seemed to stand still as I held her and she hung onto me. And after about five minutes of just holding each other, she took a shaky breath and brought her eyes up to mine. "I'm just so relieved you're safe. I never want you to go over, ever again," she muttered._

_ Nodding I gave her a soft smile and cupped her face with my hands, wiping her tears away with my thumbs I said, "I know, I know. But I may have to, I don't want to brag, but I am the best Medic they have, Rach. They need me out there. That's why I was over there for two years, with only two leaves. But I promise, if they give me the option to not go, I won't, okay? I'll stay here with you, promise."_

_ Rachel smiled sadly and leaned forward on her toes to place a soft, loving kiss to my lips once more. "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." Without her noticing I trailed my right hand down to one of the pockets in my pants and pulled out a small, velvet jewelry box. Snapping it open, I dropped to my knee and looked up at her. Once again she had tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. "Rachel, I don't want to be just your girlfriend anymore. It's been five years since high school, and I think we're ready for the next step. We've survived these past two years, and I believe that was the final test of our relationship. So…will you do me the highest honor and become my wife?"_

_ A moment of silence passed and I was silently begging Rachel to say something. My left knee was digging into the concrete and the bags on my shoulders were making balancing more difficult, but I was too afraid to move. Moving could make her say no, and through her off, so I pushed through the digging pain of rocks and concrete and my eyes stayed locked onto hers. My hazel eyes begging and pleading with her to say yes; to evolve to the next step with me and take this chance._

_ Finally, Rachel nodded and the breath that I didn't know I was holding escaped. As I jumped up I placed the silver diamond ring on her finger then wrapped my arms around her and spun her around. Still holding her up, I leaned up and kissed her. Joyous laughs escaped us both as I continued to twirl her and kiss her with so much love and passion as our first kiss, and our twelfth, and our hundredth, every kiss was like this one. Full of undying love for the other and there were some days that I still couldn't believe that I had Rachel Berry as my own._

The sound of explosions eroded my senses, snapping me out of my flashback. I shot up from my cot and looked around at my surroundings. But all I could see really was the smoke and sand in the air from the attack that was happening around me. As fast as I could I slung my hair back into a messy ponytail, slung my M-4 Carbine Rifle on my shoulder, tied my M-9 Pistol holster around my waist and grabbed my med-kit. Then I got to my feet and ran out into the explosions and gunfire stopping every time I saw a wounded soldier; the blood from the bullet spilling out of the muscle and skin coaxing my hands as I quickly tried to stop the blood flow, and stabilize the injury and my fellow comrades.

"Fabray, you better hurry up!" Colonel Michael Jacobs yelled from my right as he crouched behind a barrier nearby as I was removing a bullet and fragment of a truck soldier's left leg.

"I _cannot _lose another one, Sir!" I yelled back over the gunfire and bombs going off. I had already lost three out of the five I've operated on. It doesn't help that I'm the only combat medic in my squadron and some of the men didn't have a clue what they were doing when they tried to help.

"Get the hell out of there, now Lieutenant! That's an order!" He yelled again as he kept firing at an unseen enemy.

Ignoring him, I turned my attention back to the bleeding out Sergeant in front of me. "Hold on there, James. I'm almost done. Don't go just yet. You have a wife and family waiting for you when you get back." I tell him as I stop the bleeding and radio for a pickup, which goes unanswered. "Shit!" I drag him over to cover as he begins to regain consciousness.

The gun fire continues and when I look around I see no more wounded soldiers from my squadron, only the dead from both sides and other soldiers firing at their targets. Grabbing my gun and medical bag I slide over to cover and take a breather against the wall of the barrier Colonel Jacobs is holding down. "Fabray. I swear you're going to be the death of me!" He curses as he kneels down to reload his gun.

I crack a smile and reply, "I hope not, Sir."

Colonel Michael Jacobs is the one in charge around here, and he practically sees me as his own daughter. Typically, females aren't permitted to be on the front lines, but out of all the medics, I'm the one who's saved the most lives under the most extraordinary circumstances, so Jacobs requested me and wouldn't take no for an answer. He once told me that I reminded him of his own daughter, who died when she was in high school due to a school shooting, he said that I have the same personality and carry myself the way she did. And because of that he looks after me more than anyone else in his unit. And with his salt and pepper hair, his aging blue eyes, and his soft smile, I see him as my own father figure.

"Sir, what's the situation? Who's attacking us?"

"The Taliban. They're after some of the intel we possess about the mission we just finished the other day and I'll be damned if they get it."

"And our reinforcements?"

"The radio that we had to contact help has been destroyed and is now in flames."

"So, it's just us?" I inquire.

He nodded and shook his head. "We may not survive this attack, Quinn. Their numbers are too many and ours is too few. There's only a handful of us left and they keep coming. No matter what, they cannot know that intel, Fabray." I knew what he meant. The Taliban can be ruthless and torture isn't out of their league. "I've loved you like a daughter, Quinn." He passed me his dog tags and that had his wedding ring on the chain as well.

"Sir?" It was then that I notice the eerie silence surrounding us both. No more gunfire, no more explosions, just complete silence. He looked at me and smiled sadly and when he looked up he aimed his pistol at a member of the Taliban and shot. I didn't have the chance to blink before he shot as many as he could with both his pistol and my rifle, quickly I began shooting them as well with my own pistol. But then we ran out of ammo and were left sitting next to each other as we became surrounded by the lot of them.

It all became a blur then. I shoved his tags and ring into my back hidden pocket of my pants for safe keeping. Then a shot rang out and wetness splattered across my face. Turning I saw Jacobs lying lifeless beside me and that was the last image I saw before I was knocked unconscious by a butt of one of their guns.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating my stories... I've been real busy with school and the not having internet at my apartment. Anyway, I got some pretty awesome news to share with you all who don't follow me on tumblr or don't know this... My dad got news that he's being bumped up to return home from Afghanistan. So instead of returning in October, he will be home on the 16th! :D I'm so excited! I've missed him so much! I'll try and update on that day, in honor of him coming home. But we'll see! One more question: how would you guys feel if I did a chapter of Rachel's POV? Like every two chapters, have a Rachel one? Yea? Nay? Let me know! Send me a PM or include it in a review! Anway, hope you guys enjoy the new update!

* * *

_She was absolutely gorgeous. With her brown hair fanned out on her pillow and one of her hands limp by her face with her other hand tossed across my abdomen. Turning to my side I stared at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and content while asleep. I knew she hadn't been able to have a good night's sleep while I was gone, she had told me about the nightmares she had when she'd email me, with a Skype request just so I could reassure her and stay online until she fell back asleep. But now, here I was, back in her arms, and her in mine, in our small New York apartment and I couldn't be happier when I looked down and saw the silver engagement ring on her left hand. Trying not to disturb her from her slumber I ran my finger over the silver band ever so smoothly._

_ A smile broke out on my lips as I remembered last month when I came home. That moment, when I held her in my arms as I stepped off the plane and asked her to marry me, was the best moment of my life. Right next to when she agreed to be my girlfriend after our first kiss. All of my best moments have been with Rachel by my side, even though when I had Beth, she came and visited when everyone was gone. And when she stood by the bed, holding Beth in her arms, I knew that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with her; even if she wasn't mine at the time, I'd wait as long as I had to._

_ I was broken out of my memories when I felt her stir next to me and heard her hum in contentment. Smiling her stunning, shiny, chocolate eyes landed on mine and I happily returned her smile. Bringing my hand up to her face, I ran my thumb across her cheek, basking in the heat that was exerted from her tan skin and said, "Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"_

_ "Good," she softly said as she snuggled up into my side. "I've missed you so much, Quinn." She placed a kiss against my jawline before nuzzling her face against me. Her warm breaths kissing my porcelain skin and sending her love into my heart._

_ Wrapping my arm tighter around her shoulders, I squeezed her, placed a kiss to the top of head, and held her as close as I could. "I know, Rach. I've missed you too. More than you ever know. Not a moment went by when I wasn't thinking about you. I love you so much, Rachel; more than anything else in this world. And I'll always come home to you, even if I have to fight for it."_

_ Sighing, Rachel rested her head on my shoulder and started fingering my dog tags that rested on my chest. I could see the wheels turning in her mind and then she spoke so quietly I had to strain to hear it. "I don't want you to go back, Quinn. I have this feeling that something will happen."_

_ "I know, Rachel. I don't want to go back either. But nothing will happen to me. I'm yours, Rachel Berry. And you are mine. And as long as we remember that, we'll be fine and I'll _always _make it home to you. Your face in my mind, and the sound of your wonderful voice ringing in my ears, is what gets me through the days spent away from you. They always have. And if I could, I'd just spend the rest of my life in this bed with you by my side, just like this."_

_ "Just be careful, Quinn. I know how you like to be a smart ass. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you so much, and need you by my side." We stayed cuddled up like this until Rachel rubbed our noses together and placed a kiss to my lips and muttered, "Time to get up, Quinn."_

A sharp pain on the side of my head ripped me out of another one of my beloved memories of Rachel. Groaning at the pain and soreness in my body I slowly opened my eyes and allowed the blurriness and soft light set in. My vision slowly came into focus as my eyes adjusted to the scene around me. The room was dark save for the patch of sunlight coming from the window which was half covered by some sort of fabric. Realization set in and my arms were trapped above me and I was resting on my knees which were starting to get sore. Summoning my strength, I tried to get my hands free. I cried out almost instantly. Looking up, I saw that my left shoulder had been dislocated sometime between when I was knocked out and now. Stealing my jaw, I shook away and the moisture in my eyes and just hung my head trying to think of a way to get out of here.

Then the door behind me creaked open and several pairs of footsteps entered the room. Looking up I saw the hooded faces and felt a shiver run down my spine as I stared up at their shadowed faces. I wanted to say something, anything to get them to walk back out that door and leave me alone, but nothing came to my mind so I clenched my jaw and tried my hardest not to show them any emotion. Finally one of the men, whom I assumed was the leader, stepped forward and crouched down so he was eye level with me. Then he spoke, with a voice so eerie and chill worthy, "Tell us what we need to know and we'll let you go home."

"You think I'm stupid enough to believe you?" I asked. It's true, I've never been one to keep quiet in these situations and my mind would get the best of me, causing me to say non-helpful things. Rachel told me once that it was one of the things she loved about me, my inability to not keep quiet. After all, it's how we got together in the beginning; but now I have a feeling that I just screwed myself over.

My thoughts were confirmed when I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek. "Tell us what we need to know!"

Tossing my bangs out of my face I lifted my head, feeling the crimson blood trickle down the corner of my lip. Staring into his dark, practically black, eyes I smiled and said "Go to hell." There's obviously no point in trying now, so might as well go out fighting, just like Jacobs.

This time instead of a slap, a punch met my face and for a moment my vision was blurred. Shaking my head from the pain from my left side, I re-gathered my strength and looked back up and saw him roll up his sleeves a little bit so his wrists were free from any constraint. He then turned and whispered something in his language, which I couldn't make out, and then they walked out of the room leaving the two of us alone. "Tell us what we need to know," he said again as he stared down at me.

"No." My head went flying to my right as he landed another punch to my face. The left side of my face was getting swollen and I had to bite my lip to keep from saying something to offend him.

He kept repeating his statement, wanting to get the right answer out of me, and I kept refusing earning myself another punch to my face and sometimes my rib cage.

I don't know if Rachel would call me "stupid" or "brave", the thought of her calling me those things brought a smile to my heart. Most of the time she'd call me "stupid" for doing this to myself, but I know that if I gave in, they'd just kill me so I might as well take my chances, right? I mean, I have to fight to make it home to Rachel in one piece. I have to make it to our wedding day, which will happen as soon as I return home. But now, I don't know when that will be, or _if _I will make it home, all I know is that I have to try. So I keep my mouth shut and take blow after blow, bruise after bruise, and cut after cut; anything to get back to Rachel.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright guys, I tried out Rachel's POV. Let me know if you like it or not. Usually I'm a Quinn writer, so let me know your thoughts. And I hope you enjoy! Also, 6 days! :D

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_The sun warmed my skin as I stared out across the cool blue waves with the ocean breeze kissing my face. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my abdomen and felt lips dance across my neck. Smiling I held her hands in place with my left hand and placed my right hand around her neck, bringing her closer. Quinn then rested her chin on my shoulder and whispered, "Rachel? Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_ We were at her parent's old beach house in North Carolina. She convinced me to go away with her for a weekend and I was surprised that we came here of all places, considering how far it was from home. But she could get me to do anything with her charming smile. I couldn't describe it, but whenever she'd look at me like that, I'd fall just a little bit more for her. I know, what you're thinking: who would've thought Rachel Berry would fall for her former tormentor, Quinn Fabray? I can hardly believe it sometimes myself, but I think I've always had some form of crush on her. Probably why I'd always try and pursue her friendship above everything else. She meant more to me than my old fiancé, Finn Hudson. But after her accident in senior year, I knew she would always have this part of me that no one else would ever have. But now here we are, dating. We just had our first kiss this afternoon on the pier overlooking the water. And she just asked me to be her girlfriend. A mega-watt smile took place on my face as I turned around in her arms and wrapped my arms around her slender neck. Leaning up, I placed a soft kiss unto her soft pink lips and whispered against them, "I'm yours, Quinn Fabray. In some way, I always have been."_

_ That charming smile I was telling you about quickly broke out on her face and she lifted me up to spin me around. As she spun me around I was getting dizzy, but I didn't care. I was in the arms of Quinn Fabray. I clung unto her for and knowing that I'd forever be in her arms. And I couldn't be happier._

_ Putting me down she brought me in for a kiss, our mouths synced in movement and I savored the taste of her orange lifesavers she always had around. Our tongues twisted and memorized each other's. I felt her hands on my lower back bring me closer to her but our lips never strayed away. Our breaths were mingling together as they came out through our noses._

_ Finally, we pulled apart sucking in much needed oxygen and we shared a smile before she placed a delicate kiss to my forehead. "I've always been yours as well, Rachel. I'll do anything to keep you safe, and anything to make you happy. No matter what. Which is why I have to tell you this…" she trailed off. Biting her lower lip and worry about something taking place in those beautiful hazel-green eyes._

_ I took her hand and led her over to the blanket that was resting on the sand. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore surrounded us and as we sat down. "What is it, Quinn? What's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my brows trying to figure out what she has to tell me._

_ Taking a deep breath, she scratched the back of her neck and met my eyes, then spoke softly, that I had to strain to hear her words. "I signed up for the Marine Corps. I report for training next week."_

_ My stomach dropped as I heard those words. Everyone was leaving me to serve our country: I didn't understand. "I don't understand…" I cringed when my voice cracked._

_ "Yale isn't working out. I loved the semester I spent there. But after going there, I felt that it wasn't where I was meant to be. So I joined the Marines. I know that this is hard for you. But I can be a Combat Medic and save lives. And after having that experience I can go into Medical School and become a full-fledged surgeon. Rachel, I will be able to save lives. I've thought a lot about this, and I'll be making enough to support a family one day. And I'd like you to be a part of that family. So, will you support me in this?" Her eyes pleaded with mine and as I stared into her soul, I knew I couldn't say no._

I woke up when my phone rang beside me on my nightstand. Groggily, I reached over and slid the answer icon. Bringing it up to my ear, I spoke into the microphone piece, "Hello?"

The voice of Santana Lopez echoed through the other side of the line. Ever since senior year, the two of us have grown closer and eventually became close friends. And the smile Quinn had on her face when she found out was priceless. Santana had been there for me whenever Quinn was called for another tour, she has really been great. She even sat through _Funny Girl_ whenever I was missing Quinn more than usual. So to hear her voice laced with fear and worry when, well she had my full attention, even if I was half asleep. "Rachel! Turn on your TV right now!"

Fumbling in the darkness of three a.m. I searched for the remote. Finally I found it and flipped on the TV as fast as I could. The words _Breaking News _flashed across the screen and beneath a news reporter. He was an older man with gray hair and bright blue eyes that could rival Brittany's. He brought the black microphone up to his lips and spoke, "Breaking news tonight. The war in Afghanistan continues with a horrific attack on a small unit of Marines stationed in what was supposed to be a safe zone." Behind him photos of the post-attack popped up and I swear I felt my heart drop as I looked at the dying fires, and the twenty-some bodies of lifeless men. "We have reports that there are no survivors from this group of fearless, brave soldiers." Tears filled my eyes as I stared intently at the screen, hoping with every bone in my body that this wasn't true, that this didn't happen, and that Quinn wasn't dead as well, that somehow she managed to escape.

"Rachel? Rachel, talk to me. Berry! Answer me! I'm coming over."

I could feel my heart breaking with every new word the news reporter said. I was afraid of this. I knew something like this would happen this time. Why didn't she listen to me? Why did she have to be so stubborn and go anyway? Why did she have to join in the first place? She could've been something else! She could've become a photographer, a dance instructor, a writer, editor, anything, but instead she chose to be a combat medic for the Marines! Why did she have to do this? Of all the things she could've done… I don't understand… And now she's most likely dead, or worse.

No! I don't want to think about the worse outcomes and possibilities. I can't. I just need her back home and beside me, with her strong arms wrapped around me, then everything would be alright, right? Right?

Behind me I felt the bed dip and a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. Feeling those familiar pair of arms around me, comforting me, causes me to break down completely. I then feel someone smoothing out my brunette locks and slowly start to rock us. "Shh… I got ya, Rach. I got ya. Just let it all out." Tears continued to run down my face as I buried my head into Santana's chest.

* * *

A/N: thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the delay! My dad got home Friday instead of Sunday which was awesome! :) So all family members are safely home. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

_The summer breeze brushed by my face as I stared into her brown eyes, the bright blue sky framing her face beautifully, and I wished I didn't have to leave her again. Two months, that's how long I've been home until I was called up and given another tour. It killed me to have to leave so soon after our engagement. And now standing on the landing bay, I dreaded leaving even more. Sighing, I placed my duffel bag on the ground and stepped up to her. Placing my hands on her cheeks I lifted her eyes up to mine and said, "I'll be home soon. And as soon as I do, we'll get married. Alright? I promise." Nodding slowly, she continued to stare at me, silently pleading me to stay and not go. Cracking a small smile, I rubbed our noses together. "I love you. And I'll be back in a couple months. It's no time at all, Rach. Sixty days is nothing compared to a lifetime with you."_

_ I nudged her nose again before mashing our lips together. Our lips memorized and savored until I heard the plane's engine starting up behind me. Breaking the kiss, I placed a few more kisses against her lips before leaning down to pick up my bag. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, causing me to drop my bag back to the concrete. My shirt collected her tears as she held me close to her. Lifting my arms, I wrapped them around her, trying to offer some form of comfort. "Just be safe, Quinn. Because I love you so much, and I need you more than anything."_

_ "I love you too, Rachel. Don't worry; you'll see me again before you know it." I squeezed her and placed a soft kiss against her cheek before pulling apart. "I gotta go, now." Picking up my bag I quickly ducked my head and placed a soft kiss against her lips. Turning around I began to walk towards the aircraft that was waiting. "I'll see you soon!" I called out to her and gave her one of my charming smiles, which caused her to smile in return._

My eyes snapped open as soon as I felt ice cold water being dumped on top of me. The water ran down my face and body, somewhat erasing the sweat, blood, and dirt away. The light that was in the room before was gone. And I was now alone with the man who would beat me until I screamed. Time was gone, as was the days. Was day was it? Saturday? No…They attacked on a Tuesday. But how long was I unconscious? How long were the beating anyway? God, why is this happening to me? Who knew that Rachel's bad feeling was accurate for once?

Rachel. Damn, she must think I'm dead by now. Surely there was something in the news? There had to be, right? God, I hope Santana is looking out for her…

Squinting my eyes through the darkness I saw him talking on the phone while staring down at me. I'm sure I looked horrendous. I could feel that the left side of my face was all swollen, my wrists were completely chaffed and I'm sure my knees we completely black from kneeling on them for God knows how long. Hearing him snap the phone shut I braced myself for whatever was to come.

I watched as he reached into his pocket and removed a pair of gardening sheers. Standing up straight he stared down at me and said, "Tell us what we need to know and we'll let you go."

Eyeing the tool in his hand, I felt my heart beat increase as he twirled it in his hand, waiting for me to say or do something. I knew Rachel would kill me for this, but I firmly shook my head and said, "I'm not telling you anything." He clicked his tongue and took a step closer so he was completely towering over me. He then grabbed my left hand and placed my ring finger between the two blades of the sheers.

"Last chance to save your finger."

"G-Go to hell…"

Then I felt the blades puncture my skin, and then there was more weight behind it and I heard a crack as the bone was snapped in half. A scream passed through my lips and it felt like my nerves were on fire and I felt the blood trailing down my arm to my elbow and bicep. I heard the man's footsteps then the door open and close, leaving me alone once again.

With the cool crimson blood trailing down my arm and over my hands, I felt hatred like none other consume me and all I wanted was to rip these stupid chains off and get the hell away from this shithole. They just cut off my finger and it's only been, damn, I don't even know how long it's been. All I know is that I'm sick of this place, and I want nothing more than to go home to Rachel and have her hold me like she would after every other tour of mine. The image of Rachel's bright face consumed my mind and I couldn't hold it in any longer. So I screamed! I screamed for Rachel, for this insanity to stop, for someone to let me go, for God to show mercy on me for once and help me, and for my own anguish. I screamed until my lungs gave out and then I cried, wanting this nightmare to end, before passing out from complete exhaustion and the loss of blood.

Again, I didn't know what day or what time it was when I started to stir back into consciousness. But I did know that something was different; instead of being harshly woken like before someone was stroking my cheek for me to wake up. Opening my eyes slowly I allowed them to adjust to the sunlight and my heart jumped to my throat when I recognized them. An older Finn Hudson was smiling one of his no longer dopey smiles and staring at me. "Quinn," he sighed. "We're gonna get you out of here and back home to Rachel. But I need you to answer some questions for me first, alright?"

My heart pounded in my chest. This was actually happening, I was being rescued by non-other than my old friend from high school, whom I had no idea was even in the service. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared into his brown, kind eyes. I nodded and he asked in a hushed voice, "When were you born?"

"March 21st…1994."

He smiled in approval before moving unto the next question, "What's your mother's name?"

"Judith Fabray."

Again he smiled, before saying, "Good, now let's get you out of this hellhole."

With that he had one of fellow comrades cut through the metal chains holding my wrists and I collapsed into his waiting arms. He looped one of his arms under my legs and the other around my back before picking me up and carrying me out of the building bridal style. My head rested against his shoulder as he sat down in the chopper that was waiting for us. One thought ran through my mind as I began to drift off to sleep in Finn's arms. _I was going home_.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, but I wanted to give you guys something. And I think Cory would look hot in a uniform! :) Thoughts? Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HOLY SHIT! You guys, I am so sorry for the wait! I really didn't mean to update this almost a year after the last update... I'm so sorry! I promised an update this week, and I always keep my promises. So anyway, I hope you can forgive me.. Reminder that this isn't the most accurate factual story so. Enjoy! :)

* * *

_I watched as she surveyed the choir room one last time. We had just graduated and there she stood in her short white polka-a-dotted dress, looking as beautiful as ever. Her fingers trailed over the piano keys before a gentle smile crossed her face as she was reminded once again of the songs that were sung and the laughter that was shared. I didn't know what came over me, all I knew was that I had to say something, anything before she leaves and never looks back. Fiddling with my fingers, I swallowed down my nerves and walked into the still choir room. _

_ "Rachel?" I asked, stopping by the doorway in case I needed a quick escape._

_ I witnessed as she straightened her back and turned to look at me. Her smile stayed in place as she stared at me. "It seems so long ago already, doesn't it? And to think when Glee club first started, you hated me."_

_ Those words struck me and I was quick to convince her otherwise. "I never hated you, Rachel," I sighed as I begged her to believe me._

_ "I know, but it felt like that sometimes," she told me honestly. She then looked up at the clock on the wall and turned back to me and shrugged. "I should probably get back to my dads."_

_ "Rachel, wait!" I called out as she reached down to pick up her bag; she looked up at me startled. "I mean, I-I… just wait." Closing my eyes, I prayed for God to give me the strength I need for this. Reopening my eyes, I found her staring at me waiting for me to do or say something. Taking a deep breath I finally said, "Rachel I-I want to… will you…" Releasing my breath I shook my head and laughed at myself. "Listen, Rachel, I know our history hasn't been the greatest, and if I could change that, I would without any hesitation. Rachel, I really like you, more than as my best friend. And I'd like to take you out sometime, if you'd let me? Or I'll go home right now and pray that I haven't ruined our friendship."_

_ Rachel dropped her bag back into the chair, and took several steps closer to me. My breath hitched and caught in my throat as I saw her standing in front of me so closely. Nervously, I glanced up and our eyes got caught up in each other's intensive gaze. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest when she timidly reached out and took hold of my hands._

_ "I'd love that, Quinn. This thing between us has always been complicated partly because I always wanted something with you, anything really. So, yes, I'll do you the honor of accompanying you out on a date. Saturday at seven sharp, sound good to you?"_

_ "Really? I mean, yes. I'll pick you up Saturday at seven sharp."_

_ Rachel smiled warmly at me then leaned up and placed a soft kiss to my cheek. "Call me?"_

_ "Y-Yeah, yes! Yes, I'll call you." She smiled at me one last time before she walked out of the room, leaving me grinning like an idiot._

Opening my eyes I dim lighting was around me and there was a slight pounding in my head. Groaning I tried to lift up my hand to press against my temples, and panic set in me when I realized that they were in restraints. Closing my eyes, I fought against the restraints on my wrists knowing that I was rescued and shouldn't be in restraints anymore. Right? This couldn't be happening to me. What did I do in my life that was so awful to deserve this?

Then there were rushed voices and a soft hand on my arm and one on my opposite shoulder and a familiar voice asking me to calm down, to relax, and to breathe. So I did, I did and slowly opened my eyes back open and irises of chocolate stared back at me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared hopelessly into them. "Rachel?"

"It's me, Quinn. You're okay now," she soothed as she ran her fingers through my clean yellow locks.

"Rachel," I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and sobs began to wrack my body. I felt her arms surround me and I wanted so bad to hug her, but the restraints on my wrists kept me from doing so. So she just held me, she held me as I cried, no, as I completely broke down in her arms. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Shh… I know, Quinn. I know. Shh, you're back in my arms, you're safe."

Tears soaked through her shirt as sobs continued to erupt from my body. It felt so good to break down into my love's arms. I wanted to do this for heaven knows how long now and to be able to do so now… it felt absolutely refreshing. I felt Rachel tighten her hold on me and asked something of the doctor in the room, I couldn't hear her through the sound of my sobs. It was then that I felt the binding on my wrists being unloosen and when they were loose enough I secured my arms about her tiny waist and clung to her with everything I had. She nuzzled her face in my hair and we just sat there; me sobbing and Rachel holding me.

I didn't know when I drifted off to sleep but when I woke up my head was resting softly on Rachel's shoulder and she was running her fingers through my hair. A gentle humming drifted through the air and I instantly clung tighter unto Rachel's shirt, listening to whatever song she was humming. "We'll get through this Quinn. I promise you that we will. I love you." She placed a tender kiss to the top of my head then rested her head on mine.

"I love you too."

Slept over took me once more and when I woke the morning sun was streaming through the blinds. This time when I turned to my left there was only the doctor standing at the foot of my bed scribbling away in a chart. Before I could say anything, he answered my unspoken question, "She ran home to get cleaned up and to get some supplies. She should be back soon. I'm Dr. Scott."

Flopping back down against the pillows my eyes glanced down to my left hand and stared at the bandage around my ring finger and hand. "Yeah, we managed to save your finger Quinn." He said, folding the chart beneath his arm. "You'll heal just fine psychically. Mentally…well that will take some time."

"How'd you find my finger?"

Sighing, he sat down at the foot of my bed. "They put it on ice and sent it to your fiancée." Fuck. Rachel must've been horrified, and that thought twisted my stomach into knots.

"When can I leave?"

"Soon, I want you to stay for a couple more days just so we can monitor your finger improvement and make sure there aren't any other infections that we need to take care of. Your knees and wrists will heal just fine as long as you rest."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when she noticed someone standing by the door. Her heart welled up with emotion at the sight of the girl who was standing there. "Hey, Q."

"Santana," Quinn rasped. The doctor looked between the two and left the room quietly. Santana made her way into the room and took her best friend into her arms without another word.

* * *

A/N: thoughts? Review!


End file.
